¿Hibristofilia?
by SweetG
Summary: -SLASH, Drarry. Fic escrito para el juego "Parafilias"- ...Hibristofilia: Excitación sexual al fantasear con tener relaciones con un violador... ¿Draco sabe dónde se pone el punto final en la depravación?


Draco jamás había sido la especie de chico con problemas de pudor. Simplemente no estaba hecho para ésas cosas, y tampoco lo habían criado para ellas. Narcissa y Lucius eran atrozmente abiertos con todo lo que la temática sexual pudiera ofrecer.

_Lamentablemente._ Porque Draco podría, realmente, evitarse las imágenes.

Volviendo al asunto del pudor, Draco no lo tenía. El sexo era sexo; y no era "_eso"_, "_ya sabes"_, o algún otro término asquerosamente pudibundo.

... Pero todo tenía sus límites. Incluso él, Rey del Excentricismo Sexual, _par excellence_, podía notarlo.

Y el punto final en el párrafo de las perversiones, y extrañas parafilias sexuales, se ponía (Ja.) cuando éstas llegaban al agravante extremo de tratar sobre Harry Potter.

... Sí.

Lo peor del caso (¡Sí, había algo aún _peor_!) era la _preocupante_ y un poco _enferma _temática de sus fantasías.

Su subconsciente le jugaba malas, realmente _malas_ pasadas. Podría haber soportado imágenes que incluyeran todo tipo de juegos, posiciones, elementos... Pero no _esto_. Esto era _demasiado._

Humph. Era... _Vergonzoso._ _Indigno_.

Y... Asquerosamente _excitante._

¿Por qué? Porque en sus más íntimas, más calientes, más recurrentes fantasías, Potter abusaba de él.

Sí, como en las malas películas pornográficas.

...Sólo que podía asegurar que sus visiones eran más detalladas y gloriosas que cualquier largometraje de _Varitas de Acero_: _El Regreso_.

En sus visiones, Potter lo empujaba contra alguna pared en algún oscuro pasillo, y le arrancaba toda la vestimenta en cuestión de segundos; y cuando estaba finalmente desnudo, expuesto hasta el último rubio vello púbico; lo tomaba de los brazos, girándolo 180 grados, hasta tener delante de él su respingón y rosado trasero.

Él, obviamente, se resistía, mientras oía las soeces palabras susurradas en su oído; porque sí, en su alocado mundo, el Chico Dorado era _sucio_, y adoraba decirle que tan dura él se la ponía, y hasta qué extremo iba a disfrutar cuando se _enterrara_ en su blanco trasero, desde la punta hasta la base.

Luego, oh, luego venía la parte en que recibía al de ojos verdes en su interior, sin preparación alguna. Las blancas piernas separadas, y enlazadas con las de su atacante, y el resto de su cuerpo, indefenso, contra el frío del muro que lo sostenía. Sentía el vaivén del duro miembro, que se hundía sin compasión en él, ocasionándole una fascinante mezcla de dolor y éxtasis. Mientras largaba oscuras y jadeantes amenazas.

Y entonces, Potter aumentaba el ritmo de forma bestial, restringiendo aún sus movimientos, y estampándolo sistemáticamente contra la pared. Y en el momento en que su propio miembro comenzaba a retorcerse, a punto de _estallar_, podía sentir la cándida explosión del otro en su interior, y el blanquecino líquido corría por entre sus piernas.

Y todo terminaba.

Sí, Potter lo dejaba arrebolado, utilizado, sucio y desnudo, tras abrocharse los pantalones con una expresión puerilmente satisfecha.

... Cough.

No, Draco no era pudoroso, y podía decir con toda naturalidad que el sexo era una de sus partes favoritas de la vida (Si es que no ocupaba el puesto de LA favorita.), pero hasta él sabía dónde no podía meterse.

Y éste escenario, virtualmente imposible, marcaba las líneas.

... ¿Hum?

... ¿Que por qué era imposible?

¡Pfff! Tres simples razones:

1ª: Estamos hablando de Harry El Santurrón Potter; él _jamás_ obligaría a alguien a hacer algo contra su voluntad. Demasiado Gryffindor para siquiera sopesar la idea.

2ª: Nadie podría ser atacado sexualmente en Hogwarts, el castillo estaba preparado para _todo_ tipo de problemas.

3ª: Potter jamás podría violarlo a él.

... Porque no se puede violar a quien no quiere oponer resistencia, ¿verdad?

**NA: **Jajajajaja, final tonto, lo sé xD Pero aún así, estoy más o menos contenta con el producto final :D

¿Reviews, por favor?


End file.
